Concupiscencia
by mar90t
Summary: El deseo es ficción cuando te han pisado la vanidad con tanta saña, el odio es lo único real. Un animal famélico obligado a dejar su urgencia en una caja de hielo. Un ser que desperdicia tiempo y vida en rencor y arrepentimiento, consumido por cuánto logra; el egoísta príncipe de un imperio de polvo, sucesor despojado, heredero de nada. No hay equivalente al amor en su lengua mater
1. Chapter 1

_*__Nota de la autora__: Apreciado(a) lector(a), agradezco de sobremanera tus comentarios y opiniones._

_*Fanfic re-editado. ¡Disfruten las nuevas anexiones! (solía ser muy corto, 600 palabras)._

_*__Disclaimer__: DBZ no me pertenece._

**-.-~*****_Concupiscencia_*****~-.-**

Se había ido de nuevo y cada vez por más tiempo. Tenía la certeza que volvería, sabía que lo haría, pero la ahogaba la necesidad imperativa de sentir su presencia en el mismo lugar que ella, en la misma habitación, en la misma casa. Sería capaz de consentir relativa distancia siempre que fuera dentro del mismo planeta.

No quería saber noticias de él, no quería saber si se encontraba mal herido o hambriento, quería que volviera. Se volvió costumbre pensarlo con tanta religiosidad antes de dormir. Ausente o no, él envenenaba sus pensamientos con desasosiego siempre trasmutado en deseo. A pesar de que nunca se mostró cordial con las personas, ni siquiera con la familia que lo acogió, aun siendo los únicos individuos a los que toleraba y les permitía cierto nivel de comunicación. Siempre parecía irritado, molesto, enojado. Y lo estaba. Le hastiaba de la presencia humana; especialmente esa chica, esa que lo dejaba siempre con la completa duda y la precaria certeza que las hembras de esa especie poseían una habilidad desventajosa para los de su raza, que las terrícolas debían ser conocedoras de artificios del ocultismo capaces hacer vulnerables a una estirpe de guerreros tan poderosos como lo eran ellos. Tal vez las mujeres tenían alguna clase de _poder_, esa parecía ser la única razón lógica para explicar por qué ellas podían provocar tal efusión visceral y ese deseo sórdido.

_Ella_ era una idea recurrente que siempre secuestraba su mente (dentro y fuera de los sueños). Su voz era como martillazos en la sien, su rostro diurno siempre invocando a la quietud, ojos grandes, expectantes y azules, índigo como los golpes de una batalla. Era débil y agresiva, sutilmente ordenado sin abrir los labios, propiciando encuentros donde la más tenue presunción proponía un plan para un acercamiento. Alguna nueva queja, una invitación. Era deseo inadvertido, subestimado y recíproco.

La despertó el estruendo de la nave aterrizando y en un instante se incorporó sobre su cama sólo para ver la silueta de aquel hombre descender sobre el balcón de la habitación en penumbra, era apenas distinguible pero no cabía duda quién era el dueño de aquella sombra que colmaba el lugar con su aura abrumadora. Tenía el traje de batalla rasgado y sucio; el hombro y gran parte de su muslo y rodilla descubiertos, raspaduras y heridas leves. Su presencia era firme, como el contorno de su cuerpo reflejado a contra luz y como sus fracciones estoicas.

Se acercó con paso seguro sin apartar la vista por un segundo de la mirada impasible de la mujer sentada en aquella cama, le alzó la cara y la besó arrojándose sobre ella y entre sus piernas.

Se deshicieron de la ropa entre caricias enardecidas, besos apremiantes y suspiros asfixiantes.

Eran seres trocados, un manojo irreconocible, palmos de tez ardiente, roces que raspaban y encendían, movimientos precisos y acertados que arrancaban sollozos delirantes. Lenguas tanteando y distinguiendo entre sabores y olores, entre saliva y sudor. Sonrisas lascivas por lo bajo, mordiscos, escalofríos, calor, dolor y placer. Les hacían falta más manos para reconocer los espacios foráneos.

Él siempre terminaba atrapado en una red etérea de caballos acua, enredado en vínculos invisibles, colgando de un hálito sublime, perdiéndose en la línea horizontal del bajo vientre femenino, incapaz de encontrar las dimensiones, hundiéndose en la trampa sugestiva del fuego en la yema de sus dedos y el filo de su espina dorsal, su magnetismo seductor, presencia refrescante y su cuerpo electrizante.

Sus manos gruesas estrujando los suaves pechos, asiéndose a cada curva femenina, reclamándola como si siempre le fuera pertenecido. Era fascinante descubrir la otredad siendo anatómicamente similares y compatibles. Ella quería diluirse en el cuerpo ajeno, porque el propio le ardía, la piel le dolía y el corazón le punzaba al unísono con cada embestida. No sabía quién era ella, sólo quién era él. Le hacían falta palabras para enunciar y cordura para formularlas, otra vez él envenenando su mente y sus huesos, envenenándola a toda ella. Quería oír confesiones que esperaban ser escuchadas.

–Vegeta… Vegeta…–

Quería_ más_, aunque su cuerpo friable no lo soportara, no le importaría ser destrozada por la fuerza de sus manos, siempre que él la sostuviera en sus brazos. Quería más de él y lo único que obtenía del saiyajin era una respiración inaudible, una vibración apurada y su compelida y cruda concupiscencia. Tropezó con el bruno de sus ojos y la expresión en blanco de su cara, ilegible. La invadió el pánico al verlo incapaz de exteriorizar una emoción que le permitiera saber si estaba satisfecho o abatido. Aunque doloroso para ella,ese fue el momento en el que descubrió que quería mucho más que libídine, quería más que satisfacer sus necesidades corporales con él, también aspiraba a que él quisiera más que rendirse indulgentemente a sus instintos de varón. Quería algo más intangible, que no fuera sólo carnal y no tan mortal. Se sintió amarga al recordar con certidumbre agobiante que no sería fácil lidiar con todo esto después, cuando ambos cavilaran. Se sintió deshecha, completa, desamparada, plena, reducida. Disuelta. Su cuerpo adolorido y desbastado por una potencia aplastante. La había marcado, el olor masculino se le había calado hasta en lo más profundo de los poros y embebido su sangre.

Él pertenecía a un linaje beligerante y no había definición equivalente a eso que llaman _amor_ en la nomenclatura de su lengua materna, conceptos y percepciones como esa eran inconcebibles para ellos. Eran egoístas, peleaban por sí mismos, por satisfacción, por orgullo.

Él, un animal famélico obligado a dejar su urgencia en una caja de hielo. La lascivia no debía ser más fuerte que él. El deseo es ficción cuando el odio es lo único real y cuando te han pisado la vanidad con tanta saña. Era una presencia sin asidero, con la fe marchita y la muerte susurrándole al oído, caminando entre almas sin la intención de querer ser acompañado. Un ser asechado por pesadillas surreales, tétricas y premonitorias, en sus sueños habitaba la muerte. Un ser que desperdiciaba tiempo y vida en rencor y arrepentimiento, consumido por cuánto logra, dueño de un imperio de polvo; un sucesor despojado, heredero de nada.

Listo para marcharse, sabía que no se quedaría, aun así, Bulma hizo el intento y le tomó de la mano.

–No te confundas, terrícola.– Gruñó. Y una vez más, se fue de nuevo.

Sus razones eran la soledad, por necesidad y _simpatía_. Se marchaba por vergüenza y humillado. Por orgullo.


	2. Nota de la autora

*Fanfic re-editado (21/06/2014). Solía ser muy corto (600 palabras). ¡Disfruten la lectura!


End file.
